


How to be a Good Father/Husband to a team of Thieves: Nate Ford Style

by Floris_Oren



Category: Leverage
Genre: Always, Found familoy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nate is honest sometimes about his feels, Nate is such a dad, Nate saves the day, Other, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Three times Nate finds himself being such a dad, and the one time he's a husband.
Relationships: n/a
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	How to be a Good Father/Husband to a team of Thieves: Nate Ford Style

**Author's Note:**

> I just need more "Nate is such a dad" moments. So here they are. And I added a "Nate is such a husband" moment for Sophie.

&*&*&*

ONE

&*&**&

_ Nate knew something was wrong when the borrowed pick up truck parked outside the motel room, and yet Eliot hadn’t gotten out to join them.  _ Parker and Hardisson were still enjoying the small town they had saved. Sophie and he had a wonderful dinner and now she was napping on the motel bed. Nate had been reading. But he had looked out the window to see who had pulled up. 

Eliot had gone to see his father; and there is a fifty percent chance that said father had not opened the door. That the moment those horrible words were spoken, that he had basically crossed Eliot off the family tree. 

Nate might have had his own horrible father, but at least he’d never been told something like that when he was kid. And how horrible is that thought? Nate wondered. That his bookie dad who routinely beat up guys for money hadn’t told Nate that during their fights. 

Nate took a deep breath. Someone needed to step in. 

Nate got up quietly from his chair and exited the motel room. He made his way towards the truck. Eliot’s head is down on the wheel and his shoulders are shaking. Nate opens the passenger door and hops in. It is telling that his Hitter doesn’t even look up to defend himself. 

“Eliot…?” he managed after a few short moments of watching the other one cry silently into the steering wheel. 

“I knew he was home.” Eliot said. 

“But he didn’t come to the door.” Nate finished. 

Eliot shook his head. Nate, usually very professional with Eliot, put his hand on the other’s arm and pulled the younger man towards him. Eliot went easily and settled onto Nate’s side with the older man’s arms around him. Usually, Eliot skewed hugs, not this time. 

“I’m sorry, Son.” Nate said. “You aren’t trash. You are strong and dependable. And sometimes I take that for granted.” Nate said. Suddenly realizing how much he did count on Eliot for a job to go well. To get the others out when they were in danger. “You’ve grown up into a fine man. Sure, you may have done things you regret but we all do.” Nate started to get his rhythm. He tried to be as honest as he could with Eliot. 

He never would have turned Sam out of the house like that, at least, he hoped he wouldn’t have. “I am glad to have you be part of this family. I hope you know that.” Nate said. 

Eliot clung to him. “And.” Nate continued. “I need to apologize to you.” 

“What for?” Eliot asked. He didn’t remember Nate snapping at him during the job. 

“When we first started, you guys found me in a rather bad state. I know it got worse from there with the drinking and I am a horrible person…”

“The worst.” Eliot agreed. 

“But, I take back those words I said to you. We are friends but more than that. I’m glad to call you my son.” 

Eliot realized that was the second time Nate had used that word. The one he usually reserved for Sam. 

“Nate?” 

“It’s fine. I’m better. Sam’s memories still hurt. I don’t think I’ll ever be over him. But you, Parker and Hardison all remind me of him at the most random times.” Nate replied.

“Thank you.” Eliot said. 

“You’re welcome.” 

And Nate meant it. 

&*&*&*

Two. 

&*&*&*

Parker gave Archie a hug before leaving him at the car under the bridge; Nate had walked off, but not far and joined her once she was out of earshot of Archie. She seemed happy. Glad to have done a job with her Father Figure and to have saved his family. A family that didn’t know about her. Because Archie didn’t know how to make Parker fit in. 

Nate put his arm around Parker in a fatherly half-hug. “I am so proud of you.” he told her. 

Parker looked at him quizzically. “What?” 

“You did a good job with the Strenco, and that you went back to finish the job. I was worried. But you did a good job and I wanted you to know that.” he explained. 

Parker smiled, then flung herself at him which ended up in a big hug. “Thank you Nate.” she laughed. And if she secretly wanted to call him “dad”. Well, that was her own private thought. Nate wouldn’t have taken that well at all. 

&*&*&

Three

&*&*&

Hardison was floundering and the con was going sideways unless Nate did something; so he did the first thing that came to mind. 

“Son.” he called across the room. Hardison deadpanned at their mark. 

“What?” 

“Oh uh…” Hardison was like a fish caught out of the water. This was bad. 

“That’s your father?” their mark pointed at Nate who had just joined them, “but you’re…” 

“Say it?” Nate stepped forwards. “It’s called Adoption to second rate hack.” he pretend seethed at the man. “And this boy will always be my son because it’s called Adoption….” 

This apparently saved the con, Hardison, however. Had to put up with “Daddy Nate” as Parker had deemed the character over the coms. Everyone got a kick out of it. Nate pretended to not like it. 

Hardison just sighed. 

&*&*&*&

Four

&*&*&*&

Nate hadn’t meant to go to the same club that Sophie was in; he hadn’t even known the woman to like Clubs. He was doing some research on one of their next jobs. And saw her from across the room. 

She was totally being bothered by some blond man who had gotten his nose broken a time or two before. Nate decided to go and investigate, because that’s what he did. 

“Please...I’m waiting for someone…” Sophie was saying. The blond was trying to grip her hand. 

“Come back to my place, baby…” he didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence when Nate slid up and between them. 

“The fuck do you think you’re doing to my wife?” he said in his most furious tone. The man looked taken aback. 

“What? But…?” 

“She told you to leave her alone, hell, her body language spelled it out. Anyone with half a brain could have seen how uncomfortable she was with what you were doing. Now take a hike or I’ll get security to do it for you.” Nate growled. 

Sophie, usually miss bossy, stood back and let him handle the situation. The blond got the message and pouted as he turned to find some other unsuspecting woman to put his advances towards. 

“Husband?” Sophie asked. 

Nate turned to her; “Bro code.” is all he told her. Then he held out his arm. “How about dinner?” he asked. Sophie smiled. She put her hand in his elbow and allowed Nate to escort her out of the stuffy club. It really wasn’t their scene anyway. 

  
  



End file.
